


Holly

by Tamari



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce, PIERCE Tamora - Works
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamari/pseuds/Tamari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Briar and Evvy aren't efficient decorators. Platonic Briar/Evvy drabble, for the Goldenlake Wishing Tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holly

“It’s very festive, don’t you think?”

Briar glared at Evvy from underneath the crown of poinsettias, holly, and mistletoe she’d placed on his head. “Oh, yes. Not over the top at all.” He attempted to pull it off, but the flowers twined into his hair and refused to budge.

Evvy’s giggles turned into laughs, and she collapsed in a heap in front of the fireplace. “Tris!” she shouted. “Come see!”

“Oh no, you don’t,” Briar said. He fumbled in Evvy’s knapsack — an unwise move with any mage — and came up with two handfuls of mica flakes. Evvy shrieked like Chime and tried to roll away, but Briar was too quick for her.

Tris walked through the door to see Briar, complete with flower crown, losing a tickle fight to a glittering Evvy.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The world and characters of Emelan belong to Tamora Pierce, not to me. Written for Ryn, who wanted platonic Briar/Evvy, for the Goldenlake Wishing Tree at fiefgoldenlake . proboards . com


End file.
